


Morpheus, Interrupted

by Perfica



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 1000-3000 words, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-24
Updated: 2007-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfica/pseuds/Perfica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John snuck into Rodney's bedroom, confidently making his way around dressers and crates in the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morpheus, Interrupted

It was two a.m. before John managed to finish his paperwork. The _Daedelus_ was heading out again in the morning and he had a pile of requisition forms that needed to be carried back to the SGC. He hadn't planned on leaving things until the last minute, but what with the heavy mission load his team had been carrying, plus the minutiae that was involved in rostering in new troops and relieving out old ones, time had gotten away from him.

He'd last seen Rodney over dinner. Ronon had torn a ligament and had been hobbling around Atlantis without a crutch for the past week, and was now slumped in a seat near the door. As John had arrived for 'Thursday Night Surprise' (which wasn't a surprise anymore; the cooks had difficulty dressing up beef fillets) he saw Rodney carefully lowering two full trays onto the table in front of Ronon before plonking himself down in the seat opposite. Neither of them saw John lining up as they dug into their meals, Rodney talking in between (and sometimes during) bites, Ronon nodding occasionally and picking at his stew.

"How's the leg?" John asked as he sat down next to Rodney.

"Not bad," Ronon replied around a mouthful of bread.

"He's lying," Rodney interjected with a scowl. "He's in excruciating pain and he refuses to take a pill or lie down. I only managed to get him in here by blackmailing him."

"Blackmail?" John said, raising an eyebrow.

Ronon managed to scoff with a shrug. "It was time to eat."

"Lying again," Rodney said, breaking the seal on his jello. "I told him I planned on reporting to Teyla when she gets back from the mainland. Full disclosure."

John grinned. "Are you scared of Teyla?"

"And you're not?" Ronon said with a smirk.

"Good point," Rodney said as he finished off his dessert. "Are you done?"

When Ronon nodded, John paused in his meal. "What's going on?"

"I'm taking Ronon back to his room and tucking him in," Rodney said snidely as he stacked up their trays. "And then I'm going back to my room, where I plan on taking a forty-five minute hot shower followed by relaxing in comfort on my bed and watching the latest three episodes of Dr. Who."

"You'll be asleep before the end of the first one," John said.

"Yes," Rodney agreed as he helped Ronon to stand. "But I'll be clean, warm, comfortable and wallowing in the luxury that only a full down pillow can provide. Have fun with your paperwork!"

Ronon grinned, leaning heavily against Rodney's broad shoulders as they made their way slowly out of the room; Rodney bitching about the weight of muscle versus fat and Ronon rumbling vague, friendly threats back.

John sulked for a minute - all his friends were having fun while he was stuck working - then finished his meal and grabbed a coffee to take back to his office. The sooner he started, the sooner he'd be relaxing too.

~~~

John snuck into Rodney's bedroom, confidently making his way around dressers and crates in the dark. Even though they hadn't measured, he and Rodney believed that Rodney's bed afforded them an extra foot in length compared to John's shorter mattress. A foot wasn't a lot of room, but it was better than trying to sleep with your knees tucked up under your chin.

He sighed happily as he removed his belt and holster and placed them on an empty corner of Rodney's desk.

Rodney was crashed out; laptop displaying a screen saver on the dresser next to him. In the swirling lights of blue, green and red, John could see that Rodney had fallen asleep on his stomach, mouth open and practically biting his pillow. Blankets pooled around his waist and his t-shirt was rucked up above the small of his back. John resisted the urge to kiss him there.

He made sure the bathroom door was closed before he activated the lights, stripped off, had a shower, stole a pair of Rodney's boxers and was easing his way into the bed within fifteen minutes.

Rodney mumbled something in his sleep and turned onto his side, pushing his back and his butt into the ready curve of John's body around him. John snuck one arm under the pillow and curled the other over Rodney's waist, creeping a hand under Rodney's shirt to lay it on Rodney's stomach.

Rodney farted on him.

John squeezed his eyes shut and snickered.

Rodney twitched and a small, amused sound escaped John's mouth. He was sure Rodney was going to let loose again.

He didn't. He simply sighed and relaxed further in John's embrace.

John cleared his throat, kissed Rodney on the back of the neck and settled himself in for sleep.

Rodney farted again.

John snorted, then pinched his lips together tightly. His body started to shake with laughter so he straighten his legs and tightened his stomach, trying to make himself as stiff as possible so his inadvertent moving wouldn't wake Rodney up.

"Wha - ?" Rodney slurred. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," John said, throat hurting as he tried to whisper and keep in the giggles. He was _not_ immature - it was a completely normal, everyday biological function that was not funny. Not in the slightest.

"Why are you shaking?" Rodney said, starting to sound more awake. "Are you cold?"

"No, I'm fine," John panted. "Really. Go back to sleep."

"John, I swear to God - " Rodney said, trying to turn over.

"It's okay, promise," John said, tightening his hold around Rodney's waist ( _'But not too tight!'_ his treacherous mind supplied). "I'm sorry. Just being stupid. Go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

"You'll still be here?"

"Yeah," John replied, leaning over and kissing Rodney on the temple. "All the paperwork's finished and I don't need to meet Caldwell until ten. We can sleep in and have a late breakfast."

"People might see us coming out of the room together," Rodney said, moving one leg back and rubbing his calf over John's, the hair on their legs making a pleasant scratchy sound.

"So?" John said, placing small pecks across Rodney's smooth cheek. "People are in and out of their quarters all day. If anyone asks, which they won't, we'll say you had to show me something in your room."

"Still practicing meditation," Rodney said with a smile in his voice.

"Wide open fields," John whispered as he kissed down Rodney's throat and moved his hand between Rodney's legs. "All your troubles are floating away."

"Clear blue skies. I am there," Rodney sighed, bucking slowly into John's palm.

John pulled on the front of Rodney's boxers. Rodney shifted up just enough to allow John to drag them down to his thighs, then twisted his arm around behind his back to jerk down the front of John's, letting his cock jut eagerly out.

With a groan, John slipped his hard dick between Rodney's silky cheeks, thrusting shallowly and carefully as he tugged on Rodney's dick in counterpoint.

Rodney moaned and writhed and laid his hand on John's, speeding up the movement. John started to pant right in Rodney's ear and it was exquisite torture trying to remain that close to his ass, but he kept his seat until they both came - Rodney first with a full-body tremor; John next, sweating and sucking on Rodney's neck.

"Mmm, that was a nice way to have my sleep disturbed," Rodney said, lifting John's hand to his mouth and sucking contentedly on his sticky fingers.

John leant over and licked at the crease of his wet mouth until Rodney rolled onto his back and gave himself up; his lips, his tongue, his warm and hairy stomach.

"Nice," Rodney repeated, drifting off again.

"Very," John said, eyes closing, finding the niche between Rodney's neck and shoulder, the special one made perfectly for him where he could rest his head. "Nice."


End file.
